<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Se retrouver soi-même by AlenaAeterna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247005">Se retrouver soi-même</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna'>AlenaAeterna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Underworld (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Manipulation, Memory Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Certains veulent perdre la mémoire pour se débarrasser de mauvais souvenirs. J'aimerais mieux retrouver la mienne, afin de savoir qui je suis et pourquoi j'ai été retenue prisonnière pendant de longs mois.</p>
<p>[Challenge avril 2017 Collectif Noname]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia (Underworld)/Thomas (Underworld) (mentioned), Lucian/Sonja (mentioned), Michael Corvin/Selene</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Se retrouver soi-même</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.</p>
<p>Univers : Cette fanfic commence dans la chronologie du quatrième film mais il y aura des évocations à toute la série.</p>
<p>Note : Fanfic écrite dans le cadre du Challange d'avril du Collectif Noname. La question du mois était : Pourquoi teniez-vous à écrire sur ce personnage pour ce sujet en particulier ? Cette OC est amnésique donc elle correspond au challenge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Ni ce que je suis.</p>
<p>Chaque jour qui passe, j'essaye vainement de replonger dans mes souvenirs. J'espère entrevoir une vérité quelconque sur mon identité mais les images de mon passé m'échappent. Je sais que je ne peux pas quitter le lieu où je suis retenue prisonnière, mes bourreaux me l'ont répété assez souvent. Selon eux, je risquerais d'en mourir.</p>
<p>Rien ne me retient physiquement, les seules chaînes qui m'empêchent de bouger sont celles qui enserrent mon esprit. Les visages que je vois sont uniquement ceux de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui me gardent captive en se riant de ma condition. Les douleurs, elles, sont bien présentes, gravées dans ma chair et ma mémoire, mais je n'ai aucun aperçu sur ce que j'ai autrefois vécu.</p>
<p>Mon premier souvenir est celui de mon réveil dans les laboratoires d'Antigen. Un scientifique est venu m'annoncer que j'allais servir à des expériences, que mon sang était une bénédiction pour les avancées de ses chercheurs. J'ai appris par la suite que ce même homme, Jacob Lane, est le seul responsable de mon amnésie. D'après lui, il n'y a rien de mieux pour briser une personne que de l'éloigner de ce qui la définit. En m'enlevant ma mémoire, il s'assure ainsi une obéissance complète de ma part. Ou du moins, il espérait que je serais docile.</p>
<p>Malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas ce petit pantin qu'il souhaiterait avoir entre les mains. Je me débats à chaque seconde, pour ne pas devenir l'ombre de moi-même, pour garder un peu de ce que je suis, même si j'ignore beaucoup de choses à mon sujet. J'aimerais être libre de cet enfer, pouvoir rêver à un monde de sons et d'odeurs enchanteurs, différents des désinfectants et du sang qui font mon quotidien. J'ai la capacité de sortir d'ici, je le sens, mais je ne maîtrise pas mes forces. Comment partir quand l'extérieur est synonyme de mort ? Un seul pas dehors me serait fatal, je n'ai aucun moyen de me repérer dans cette ville et c'est cette raison qui pousse les scientifiques à me maintenir tranquillement dans ma cellule, sans devoir m'endormir en permanence. Contrairement à leurs autres cobayes, mes connaissances se limitent aux murs d'Antigen.</p>
<p>Régulièrement, j'entends les murmures de mes geôliers sur les épurations, comme ils les appellent si bien. Les créatures comme eux, et peut-être comme moi, sont chassées par les humains, parce qu'ils ont peur de ce qu'elles pourraient leur faire.</p>
<p>Ce cauchemar prendra bientôt fin, j'en suis persuadée. Quelque chose est en approche, un moyen de m'échapper, de ne plus être cette poupée amnésique incapable de parler de son passé. Cette structure immense qu'est ma prison ne sera pas mon tombeau. Mon avenir ne se résumera jamais à un enfermement.</p>
<p>J'ai eu une vie, il me faut la retrouver et aller de l'avant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>